


Pink Bomb!

by goblette



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Birthday Sex, Bottom Choi Jongho, Butt Plugs, Choi Jongho is Whipped, Collars, Crossdressing, Dom Kang Yeosang, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, I swear it's soft, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Softcore Porn, Sub Choi Jongho, Teasing, Top Kang Yeosang, Vibrators, whipped as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblette/pseuds/goblette
Summary: It was his day and he didn’t give a fuck about what people would think of his pink skirt and his pretty fishnets, of course not, not when he had the most beautiful and compliant boyfriend in the world, not when this time Yeosang chose his birthday present himself.Happy 21th Birthday Yeosang!!
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	Pink Bomb!

Yeosang was carefully watching Jongho when the boy suddenly shuddered before the car stopped in a red light. The younger glanced at him with shivering eyes, like hoping he didn’t realize. But Yeosang knew him better, and he knew every single movement his boyfriend’s body did. His eyes were focused to every muscle stretching against Jongho’s clothes, and he flicked his tongue, watching the younger’s pretty lips slightly parted, trying to keep his breathing soft, because it was already fast.

“Is there something wrong, Jongho?” he asked, tilting his head playfully.

The younger boy seemed to panic as he mumbled a barely audible “no”, his eyes nervously looking at the driver through the rear-view mirror. Yeosang bended over the middle seat, moving his body closer to the suited boy, his hand sliding up Jongho’s thighs and feeling how the younger squirmed under his touch.

“I want you to look at me when I talk.” the older hissed on his ear.

Yeosang froze when he saw the traffic lights went green, and came back to his own seat with a frustrated sigh, not without accidentally dragging his already short pink skirt up into his thighs, leaving barely nothing to Jongho’s imagination. The taxi almost arrived to their building. He played with the black remote control in between his fingers, deciding if he wanted to play some more with it before the car stopped. Jongho looked at him from his place, his eyes widened and a little teary, like a lamb begging him to have some consideration. Yeosang tilted his head again, in a thinking gesture, to Jongho’s plea, and the younger was probably expecting the worst.

But the shorter boy just looked through the window, putting his hand in his pocket and pressing one of the buttons of the blue control he had there. Jongho gasped and Yeosang smiled at him, sweetly, imagining the buzz of the ring around his boyfriend thick, leaking, throbbing cock. The younger stared at him, half overwhelmed and half grateful, still concerned about the black tiny device on Yeosang’s hand. It was a torture for him, first because of the vibrations on the base of his dick, forcing him to do small thrusts in the seat, his hand “resting” over his crotch to help with his pressure. But second because he ignored when the pink haired boy would press the black button, and he didn’t know if he was shivering because of the anticipation or because of the uncertainty.

Yeosang was smiling way too innocent to be truthful when the taxi stopped in the street, and Jongho needed to hold his breath to pay the driver without making any lewd noise close to him. Not it wasn’t the fear or shame of the driver finding out about his little game, but the disastrous consequences he would suffer if Yeosang noticed him making any noise close to another man. Once he finally paid, the older went out of the car and Jongho tried to follow him.

The only thing, of course, was that Yeosang pressed the black button in the moment he was stepping a shoe in the street, and Jongho almost stumbled out of the car, a soft whine leaving his lips as he looked up to the older.

“Are you alright?” the driver asked from his seat.

“Yes, thank you.” Jongho answered, maybe too roughly, before closing the car’s door.

Yeosang didn’t took his eyes off Jongho in all their way to their apartment, not even when he pushed the younger against the elevator’s mirror and slid his hand under the coat to pump his cock and the vibrating ring under his pants. Jongho whined so prettily for him, he couldn’t wait to set foot into their apartment. And Jongho, whose face was more than impossibly red, couldn’t wait neither.

The common area of the 14th floor was empty, and they calmly walked to their apartment, at the end of the main hallway. The younger was trembling, Yeosang wrapped his arms around his neck and kindly kissed his cheekbones multiple times while he grabbed the keys to open the door, even his hands were shaking, but the older didn’t rush him at all.

Once Jongho got into the apartment and sat on the ground to take his shoes off, the door closed behind him loudly, and a wicked grin showed up in Yeosang’s doll face, staring at him with a hungry look, any secrecy of before vanished in the privacy of their home. And Jongho didn’t dare to move without a command anymore, staying still in the floor with his shoes off, looking upward to meet Yeosang’s gaze. The older took of his own shoes without kneeling, but raising his leg enough to take them while standing, and just enough to give Jongho a nice view of his already hard dick’s shape covered by the dark rose boyshort and the pink fishnet stockings that wrapped up to his waist. The boyshort over the fishnets told him Yeosang had planned something else.

Jongho swallowed hard, and awaited his instructions, glancing at the chained red leather collar resting on the top of the shoes’ furniture.

Yeosang took the collar and bended over him, slowly wrapping the collar around Jongho’s neck, adjusting it perfectly for him. One of his hands gripped around the chain and leaned in his boyfriend’s shoulder as the other made his way to grab the younger’s chin, forcing him to look directly at him. Jongho’s eyes were so dizzy and pretty, and as soon as the older touched his lower lip with his thumb, he opened his mouth for him. Always so compliant, it made Yeosang want to bite every inch of his skin, just to show the world how much his Jongho was, only his.

“Let’s move to the bedroom, love.” Yeosang said, caressing the younger’s face with his thumb resting over his tongue.

Jongho stood up, grabbing the tiny boy’s waist and raising him from the ground with no effort. He walked to their bedroom, carefully placing Yeosang in a seated position over the bed, and kneeling again in between the older’s thighs. The pink haired boy ran his fingers through Jongho’s hair, gripping some strands and pulling then tenderly.

“You’ve been such a good boy today.” he purred, fisting his hand around the younger’s tie, pulling him closer, as Jongho moved to the bed immediately when he noticed. “Carrying my birthday gift under those thick clothes.”

The older’s eyes run through his boyfriend’s silhouette: the long black coat covering all the way from the suit’s jacket to Jongho’s mid-thigh area. He wore it all day, a hot summer day. Just in order to hide everything Yeosang had picked up for him in the morning. The tiny boy pinched the coat’s shoulders, asking Jongho to take off the coat and then the suit’s jacket, and finally the tie, but not the shirt, because that task was Yeosang’s. They both could already see the bulge of the cock ring in Jongho’s crotch.

But Yeosang ignored the bulge, and slowly unbuttoned the white shirt, starting from the collar and going down his chest, revealing the crimson ropes strangling the younger’s flushed skin, they were soft and thin enough to not being noticeable from afar, not meant to be pulled or stretched too hard. And Jongho looked so gorgeous in them, and they left the nicest reddish trace on this tanned skin, Yeosang would take care of him later. He leaned forward when he undid the last button, pulling the shirt off and catching one of Jongho’s nipples in between his glossy pink lips.

Jongho whined, but no distinguishable word left his mouth. Yeosang took the two remote controls out of his fluffy pink jacket’s pocket, leaving them next to the younger’s legs.

“Do you have any requests, darling?”

“Turn off the black one, please.” Jongho asked, whimpering after every word. “It’s too much.”

Yeosang couldn’t say no to him when he was asking him so nicely. He grabbed the black control and pressed the off button, watching as Jongho took a deep breath once the vibrator stopped its moves inside of him. Yeosang stoked his hair nicely, strong yet sweet, just like they were. Then he proceeded to play with Jongho’s pants waistband, pulling the zipper down and stripping the lower half of the younger as well. The dark haired boy followed his boyfriend and he also took his already dirty underwear off, displaying his naked and tied glory for Yeosang’s eyes only.

The blue cock ring was still vibrating around the base of his dick, and the ending of the black plug buried in between his soft, bruised asscheeks. Yeosang kissed the younger’s abdomen as his hands travelled through his thighs, until one of them grabbed the plug firmly and moved it in and out Jongho’s hole. His talk boyfriend moaned a broken cry, tilting his head back into the pillow, and Yeosang crawled over him, spreading the younger’s legs and placing himself in the free space. He left his body fall over Jongho’s, his notorious bulge in the pink skirt rolling on the boy’s naked yet imprisoned cock.

“I need you to be more vocal.” Yeosang asked, his fingers pinching the younger’s dark pink nipples. “What do you want, darling?”

“I want bunny’s cock.” the boy said, flustered but answering properly, with his good manners.

“Do you want your bunny’s cock?” He purred on Jongho’s sensitive neck. “Then be a good boy and bring me my stuff, baby.”

The older left the chain go so Jongho could stand up and walk around the room, taking everything Yeosang prepared that morning and instructed him to pick up. He came back to the bed carrying a cute bunny tail butt plug, a small pink control, and a couple of bunny ears with hair clips, the lube wasn’t a necessary pickup because there was always a small bottle over the nightstand. Yeosang pumped the mattress in front of him, and Jongho climbed up on the bed, placed where the older told him.

“I want my ears first.”

Jongho crawled towards him, carefully grabbing the first ear and combing Yeosang’s pink hair with his tender fingers, so nice as always. The older boy stared at the tall boy while the latter was working, his eyes looked so focused on his hair they even shined. It was absolutely adorable, Yeosang wanted to eat him. He slid a finger over the younger’s vibrating length and pulled the chain a little, but Jongho just shivered, not taking his eyes off Yeosang’s bunny ears even with his teasing. So well-trained for him. Just once Jongho finally placed both ears on Yeosang’s fluffy hair, he looked back at his older boyfriend.

“Now the plug, and then I’ll fuck you good. Right, love?” Yeosang said, smiling at him and playing with his ears.

Jongho obeyed, taking the lube bottle and the bunny tail and laying on his stomach as the older got comfortable on the bed and spread his legs to let him see the boyshort under the skirt and the fishnets. Jongho pulled Yeosang’s boyshort down to his ankles, and his eyes widened as he saw the pink crotchless lace panties underneath, Yeosang’s cock gracefully standing through the hole cut in the fishnets’ for that exact purpose. The younger finished taking the boyshort off and stared at his boyfriend’s ass shyly. Jongho was such a good boy.

“You can go on, honey.” Yeosang tilted his head back.

He squeezed the tiny bottle over his fingers, rubbing them together before massaging the older’s rim, which made Yeosang squirm and whine. Just a few seconds later, Jongho pushed one digit inside and he moved his head closer to the other’s body, taking the tip of cock into his mouth as he worked Yeosang open.

Two fingers, three fingers, four fingers, and he pulled his digits out. Yeosang whined in protest and pulled the chain roughly, making Jongho lose his balance for a moment. But he resumed his position, and covered the egg shape of the bunny tail with more lube, scrubbing the bullet part to warm it up before slipping the plug inside Yeosang’s sinful hole. The older moaned, his dick twitching under the dark haired boy’s sight. He felt so full and pretty with his ears and tail, he grabbed the pink remote control, pressing the on button and giving Jongho the prettiest view of the tail starting to vibrate.

The younger swallowed, unconsciously rocking his hips against the sheets at the sight, but stopping when he realized he moved without permission, and expected his boyfriend to pull the chain again. But Yeosang kneeled on the bed, looking at him and petting his hair.

“I need bunny’s cock inside of me.” he cried, his teary eyes looking straight to the older.

“And you will have it. Present yourself to me, baby.” Yeosang grinned.

Jongho crawled around until he found the perfect position, his legs slightly spread and his head resting where the pillow should’ve been placed. He lifted his ass and squeezed his buttocks apart, almost crying of embarrassment as he showed Yeosang the plug housed into his entrance. The older placed one pillow under the younger’s belly and run a hand down Jongho’s spine, making him shudder. He grabbed the toy, pulling it out of the younger’s ass, enjoying the view of the throbbing dark pink rim for a moment, before Jongho whimpered in discomfort.

“I know, love, I know.” he cooed, leaning forward to kiss the nape of his neck.

Then he resumed his previous position, pulling the front of his skirt up and grabbing the lube bottle. He poured the liquid down his cock before placing it against Jongho’s rim. The younger moaned his name when he felt the pressure against his hole. Such a pretty voice. Yeosang gripped one hand on his boyfriend’s hip as he began thrusting inside of him, the other hand sought for Jongho’s dick, grabbing the vibrating ring and taking it off, finally freeing the younger’s length and jerking him off. Once free, the soft whimpers were replaced by loud, choked, broken moans that filled the room.

Yeosang’s plug kept vibrating as he rocked and rolled his hips towards Jongho, and the bullet slid, pressing against his own sweet spot just moments after his dick found the younger’s one.

“Hyung!” Jongho cried.

The older leaned his body over his boyfriend, his clothed chest on Jongho’s back as his pounding was deep, hard and fast. His hand fisting the younger’s cock and rubbing it against his skin and the pillow’s soft fabrics, Jongho was so sensitive he whined with every little touch, even Yeosang’s fishnets scratching the back of his thighs felt too good for him. He was already too close to his climax because of all the teasing and Yeosang wasn’t too far neither.

Both of them were panting heavy, Jongho’s back was starting to slightly hurt because of the arching, as the thrusts became more and more erratic, Yeosang’s cock hitting the younger’s prostate with every one of them. Jongho moaned loudly when he came in the older’s hand, his hole clenching around Yeosang’s dick so tight he couldn’t help but cum inside of his boyfriend, filling him up with his white load as he growled the younger’s name.

Yeosang took his plug off, but he waited for a couple minutes before pulling his cock out of Jongho and squeezing his ass again, proudly watching as his cum dripped from the younger’s hole.

“Don’t watch me like that, it’s embarrassing.” the black haired boy complained.

The older didn’t answer, but he grabbed Jongho’s hips again and turned him around, forcing him to lay on his back and face him. No matter how much he loved to see Jongho’s ass after they had sex, his pretty fucked face was priceless. Yeosang entangled his fingers with Jongho’s ones and joined their lips together, exploring every millimeter of his boyfriend warm and nice mouth.

“I love you so much, Jongho.” he confessed, for the nth time in their relationship, when he ended the kiss.

The younger boy looked down, flustered by all the attention he was getting from the birthday boy.

“I love you too.” he mumbled.

“Look at me, honey.” Yeosang let his hands go to caress the younger’s chest with one and grip his jaw with the other. “I adore you so much.” He left another kiss on Jongho’s jawline, smiling like a fool already because of the warm feeling on his chest. “I am so happy you chose me.”

“It would be impossible not to.” Jongho finally relaxed, running his strong fingers through Yeosang’s pink strands with a foolish smile on his lips. “I know it’s your birthday, but...” He kissed the older’s forehead tenderly, “You are the gift I wake up with every day.”

And that was it, just two fools in love enjoying each other touch and company, not caring about anything else in the world. But why would they, anyways, if everything they all wanted was within those four walls.

**Author's Note:**

> I must say, I suck at remembering birthdays, and I just realized yesterday (yes, the bday itself) about Yeosang’s birthday, so this is basically improvisation, but anyways, the pink bomb boy is 21 years old now and I had to celebrate it.


End file.
